


The Only Kind of Gency I Support

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Especially the end, F/F, Fareeha is a server, Sorry Not Sorry, based on an accidental roleplay on my discord, enjoy, it is pretty true to the source material, which was centered around a post someone linked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Fareeha is your average server. She hates her job and most everyone she serves is an asshole. But a chance encounter with a mysterious blonde on a date with her weird boyfriend, Grungy (?), will rock her world.





	The Only Kind of Gency I Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [designateddriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/gifts), [app_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/gifts), [TheSoundOfThunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/gifts), [Jrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/gifts), [Pharmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/gifts), [snail_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/gifts), [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/gifts).



> I wrote this for my discord peeps. This one's for all of you! (>3O)

Fareeha didn’t like her job.

The best thing about it was the people she met. And most of those she hated too. Don’t get her started on when her mom would show up to harass her. That old woman was probably the worst customer ever. She would try to foist her off on some other poor server, but Ana _insisted_ that it was Fareeha every. Damn. Time.

But that didn’t stop her from doing a good job. After her mother, everyone else was almost a pleasure to serve.

Like this couple she was seating now. A pretty blonde woman and her weird date she called Grungy. Fareeha felt justified for finding him odd. Grungy was a weird name… right? Then again… her name _was Fareeha_.

Oh. Well.

“Hello, my name is Fareeha and I’ll be your server today. So, what can I get you two to drink?” Fareeha asked as she passed the menus to each of them with a polite smile.

The blonde woman looked her right in the eyes and handed back her menu answering with, “I’m having an affair.”

Fareeha felt her cheeks redden. “Uhhh.” She really didn’t want the couple to argue in her presence. Though for some reason she felt like this woman was talking about her.

Grungy sighed as he folded his menu and passed it to Fareeha as well, “I’ll be having the affair too.”

Fareeha looked down at the odd man with pity. Poor Grungy.

The blonde woman leaned forward in her seat to get Fareeha’s attention again with a flirtatious smile, “So, when are you free?”

Fareeha’s brain short-circuited as she realized that _this was happening_. She felt her entire body heat up and was worried she would be the first person to combust from embarrassment.

Her mouth moved before her brain could filter it, “My shift ends as soon as I walk out that door with you.”

Angela looked torn between amused and confused, “You won’t get fired?”

Fareeha’s expression soured. “Who gives a shit? I hate this job.” She confessed. Then she ripped off her server outfit to reveal her raptora suit that she never left home without and beckoned the blonde woman into her waiting arms. “Let us go, my love.”

The blonde squealed before she jumped into Fareeha’s arms. “My name’s Angela, by the way.”

“Fareeha.” The taller woman greeted.

Angela giggled. “I know. You told me already.”

Fareeha was glad that her raptora suit helmet was on to hide her renewed blush. (Just assume that after she ripped off the outfit the helmet appeared. >.<)

Then the two jetted off to have passionate sex that ended with a marriage proposal and a happily married lesbian couple.

Grungy, on the other hand, sat at his table and regretted that he hadn’t listened to his instincts that screamed Angela wasn’t into him.

He stood and announced to anyone who would listen, “Gonna watch a comedian on Netflix with my mom and siblings.” As he walked out the doors he added, “Be back in an hour.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Genji. You don't get ze hawt doctor in zis story. You're still my favorite Shimada bro <3


End file.
